


The Unbearable Lightness of Our Being

by Taimat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Thor, rather than Odin, confronts Loki in the Vault with the Casket.~~~~~~~“No!” Loki bellowed, voice found, and he scrambled away backward. Even though he could feel himself changing back, Loki knew the damage was done.Thor had seen.Thor knew.And Loki was terrified.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 633
Collections: Thorki, Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	The Unbearable Lightness of Our Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaynarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynarok/gifts).



> This is a super, super belated holiday gift! I apologize so much for the delay, but I hope it makes you happy nonetheless! <3
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Title is from “True Colors” by Studio Killers.

Curiosity.

Loki slunk closer.

What was it about the casket? It was powerful, he knew, but what did it do? And perhaps more importantly, what could he do with it? The frost giants wanted it desperately. But why?

He licked his lips, reaching out.

Just one touch couldn't hurt, surely. Just a taste.

The moment his pale hand wrapped around one handle, Loki inhaled sharply.

It was so, so much more than he'd expected. It was…was…

Loki gasped, snatching his hand away.

For a moment, he'd thought…

He raised his hand before his eyes, searching along fine bones and smooth skin. Maybe it had been a trick of the light? Maybe he'd been too enraptured by the casket’s power and was simply mistaken.

But the only way to be sure was to touch it again.

Loki swallowed and reached forward.

This time, he was prepared for the rush of power. He was prepared for the tingle that raced through his body.

But he was not prepared for the way an icy blue cast began to creep up his arm. He could see it on his fingers, and he could feel it underneath his clothing.

Trembling and frenzied, he locked his other hand around the casket as well, watching in horror as that hand changed, too.

This was no doing of his own. This was not his own spell work. His own shifting. The casket was so powerful that, try as he might, he couldn't will himself back.

Gripping it tightly, some part of his brain registered faintly that he shouldn't be able to do this. He shouldn't be able to hold this object without freezing, and definitely not with his bare hands.

Yet he felt no chill. Merely that tingle. It spread through his body, down his hips and up his neck.

And he knew. He knew. The whole of him was just as blue as his hands, and if he were to glance in a mirror, he was positive he would see crimson eyes staring back.

His stomach churned.

He didn't want it to mean what it surely meant. He didn't want…it couldn't.

…could it?

Maybe Loki was special. Maybe he was so powerful that the casket couldn't freeze him. Maybe he was different. Maybe he, he was…

Different…

So enthralled and distressed was Loki that he didn't even notice that someone else had entered the vault until the door closed loudly behind them.

Whirling, Loki forgot to let go of the casket, holding on by instinct, and that was how he found himself face to face with his older brother, each staring at the other in stunned silence.

“Loki?” Thor finally croaked, voice soft and disbelieving.

Loki opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

He trembled.

But Thor knew his brother anywhere, no matter what color he happened to be sporting, and he took a cautious step forward.

“Loki, you're—”

He barely managed that much before Loki half dropped, half flung the casket at him.

“No!” Loki bellowed, voice found, and he scrambled away backward. Even though he could feel himself changing back, Loki knew the damage was done.

Thor had seen.

Thor knew.

And Loki was terrified.

“Brother…” Loki tried, tried to placate him.

Thor moved forward again, swiftly and with one arm outstretched.

“Please!” Pressed back against the wall, Loki could go no further, and he raised a hand in response.

The vaults were well-protected, and Loki was unable to teleport away or otherwise use his seidr, but maybe he could slip past Thor and escape.

Who was he kidding?

A soft whine broke in Loki’s throat, and he tried again. “Please. Thor. Please don't.”

Loki was unused to begging, but by the Norns, he would try. If begging would spare his life, he would try.

Now Thor looked confused.

“Don't what? Loki, I don't understand. Is this one of your tricks? What do you want from me?”

“Please, have mercy!” Loki cried, face contorting in anguish. “I didn't know! I won't, I…please. Please.”

“What are you saying, Loki? Explain it to me.”

“You saw!” A shuddering breath. “You saw what I…am. What I must be. You saw, Thor.” Loki lowered his head, unsure if he wanted to see death when it came. “Not only am I not Aesir; I'm not even… I'm a monster! I'm the terror that parents tell stories of. The hunter of children, destroyer of all that is good and wonderful a-and…” Loki hiccuped.

“It is no trick, Thor. Do you truly think I would ever change myself into so monstrous a form? Even I do not have a death wish.”

There was silence for a moment, and each man considered the other.

“Loki.” Thor was the first to break it. “Loki, pick it up again.”

Loki sobbed. Perhaps Thor merely intended for him to return the casket to its rightful place before destroying him. It was what he deserved, he supposed, for being this.

Trembling, he reached down and hoisted the casket upwards. The blue returned, and even the watering of Loki’s eyes could not blur out the sight. Gently he placed the casket back in its rightful place before turning to meet his fate.

Thor was suddenly much closer than he had been.

Loki held his breath.

“Amazing,” Thor murmured. “It’s you, Loki. But a Jotun you. A little more blue than I'm used to, but it's not awful, honestly.”

There was a hysterical laugh, and Loki slowly sunk to the floor.

Thor crouched to meet him, staring intently, and there they sat on the floor until Loki’s skin returned to its usual Aesir color.

“You are not nearly as angry as you should be,” Loki insisted.

Thor hummed and propped his chin on one hand. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve fully processed this. But why would I be angry, of all things?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I’m not… I’m a… Thor, I’m a Jotun.”

“It seems that way, yes.”

“You hate Jotun.”

Thor thought about this for a while. “That is a fair point, I suppose. I mean, are they not our enemies?” He stared hard at the floor, then back up at his brother’s face, torn with fear and distress and confusion. “But you are not my enemy, Loki. You are my brother.”

“I am not!” Loki snarled, fists balling as he struck them against the floor. His seidr would be sparking if he weren’t in a warded room. “You are Aesir and I am not! We cannot possibly be related!”

“And yet we grew up as brothers. It does not matter where you came from.”

Loki shook his head. “Don’t you want me dead?”

Thor’s lips parted, and he reached for his brother, stopping suddenly when Loki jerked backward, though there wasn’t much room for him to go anywhere.

“Why would I want that?”

“Have you not been listening, Thor? Did you not see me? I am not your brother! I am your enemy! I’m not… I don’t know…” Loki sniffed and folded his trembling hands together. “I don’t know why I’m here. Am I…meant to be used as a spy? Who put me here? What did they want? What am I meant to do, Thor?”

In that moment, all Thor wanted was to hold his little brother close, as he had when they were younger. When Thor could protect him from all the evils of the world.

But Loki wanted answers. So they would find him answers.

“Mother would know,” Thor offered. “And probably father, but…” He did not finish the sentence.

Loki nodded along, still sniffling. “Mother.”

Rising swiftly, Thor extended one hand to Loki. “May I help you up?”

Loki sobbed once, then bit his lip and eased his hand into Thor’s, still flinching as though he might be struck at any moment.

“We’ll find the answers you desire, brother. Do not worry.”

“Thor,” Loki started, yanking back suddenly on Thor’s hand, “if mother doesn’t know, and we tell her… What if she wants me dead?”

“Do you really think she would, Loki? Truly?” Thor squeezed his brother’s hand in what he hoped was an assuring manner. “Are you not her son whom she has raised this past millennia?”

“I’m not her—“

“Loki.” Thor cut him off, stern but gentle. “You know she thinks of you as such. She will always be your mother, just as I will always be your brother. She would never wish harm upon you.”

Loki blinked and stared at Thor with such hope it made the older man’s heart ache.

“Now, shall we try to get this figured out?”

“Will you come with me?”

“Always, Loki.”

~~~~~~~

“Figured out” turned out to mean lots of revelations. Heartbreaking ones. And when Loki finally turned on his heel and near fled his mother’s sitting room in tears, Frigga did not follow after.

Instead, she turned to Thor. “Go after him, sweetheart. He shouldn’t be alone, now.”

“Mother, shouldn’t you—?”

Thor was cut off by a small shake of her head. “Your father and I have spent Loki’s entire life lying to him, for good or for ill. And while I hope that one day he will forgive us for that, you need not seek forgiveness at all. Because you have also been deceived. You knew not what we had done. And you love him still, despite knowing what you now do. In you, he has an ally. You have never lied to him, Thor, and because of that, I believe you are best suited to comfort him now. He can still trust you, I think. Go to him.”

It wasn’t a request, as gentle as it was, and Thor nodded, heart in his throat, before turning to follow after his brother.

It was often hard work to find Loki when he didn’t want to be found. He was clever and powerfully magical. But, Thor reasoned, Loki was feeling broken and scared, and surely he would want the comfort of something familiar.

After searching a few of Loki’s usual haunts, Thor finally found him in the garden, tucked into an alcove at the end of a winding path. He sat listlessly on the bench, staring at the flowers with a joyless gaze. Other than his breaths in and out, and the dark fanning of lashes over pale cheeks as he blinked, he didn’t stir.

“Brother,” Thor murmured softly, stepping into the green enclosure.

“I am not,” came Loki’s reply.

“You are. No matter how you came to be here, it is as I said before. You have been and always shall be my brother.”

Loki gave a dry chuckle. “Then you are surely the only one who wants me.”

“You heard mother.” Thor’s head tilted. “They saved you.”

“From death by freezing, starvation, being torn apart by animals… Yes, I heard. Abandoned, because I was unwanted.” Loki turned to look at Thor. “And yet, why did…Odin take me in at all? Out of pity? Surely not. As a war prize? More likely. I’m only here to serve some sort of purpose. I’m not here because I’m…because I’m wanted.”

“I want you, Loki,” Thor pressed, sitting down on the bench next to his brother.

“Do you, Thor?” Loki’s eyes were full of unshed, angry tears. “Even after everything mo—“ he caught himself. “After everything the queen said?” He hiccuped. “I am the monster that hunts in the night. That hides in the dark, cold places, waiting to devour the unwary. I’m full of ice. Loveless and horrible. Frozen to the touch. Hulking and massive and, and utterly horrid to behold.”

Thor paused, waiting for Loki to tire. And then, “Hmm, I don’t know.”

Loki blinked up at him, timid and unsure.

“You’re not very big, for one.”

Instead of a giggle, as Thor was hoping for, Loki burst into sobs.

“Lo…” Thor tried to clasp the back of his brother’s neck, as he always did, but Loki wailed and shoved him away.

“Everything about me is wrong! Everything! Can’t you see, Thor?”

“No,” was Thor’s honest answer.

In reply, Loki snarled and reached out. Thor expected clawing, stabbing, even a punch perhaps, but instead, the world around them spun, and Thor found himself in Loki’s rooms.

It wasn’t an unusual sight. He’d been here many times, both for innocent and…less innocent matters. But he was surprised to find himself here, now.

Loki was growling to himself, shredding clothes as he did so, until he was down to only his skin.

It wasn’t the first time Thor had seen him thusly. They had lain together often, before now. But it would be the first time Thor saw him as he truly was.

Now that Loki knew what it felt like to slip from under Odin’s veneer, it was easy. His Aesir form melted into blue skin, white lines, crimson eyes. He spread his arms and snarled, daring Thor to retaliate somehow.

“This is what I am, _brother_.” The last word was a sneer. “Do you still want me now? Do you still want a monster in your bed?”

Thor sighed. “A monster? Not really.”

Loki hissed and narrowed his eyes, as though expecting an attack.

“But you, Loki? My brother? My chosen? I will always want you.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped at that, and he froze momentarily. “You can’t. You can’t! Look at me!”

“I am, Loki.” Thor stepped forward, and Loki, wary as he was, did not move. “I’m looking. And you are just as lovely as ever, though more blue, admittedly.” He gave a lopsided smile, then dared to brush his fingers along Loki’s throat.

“Thor…” Loki whimpered.

“Loki,” Thor murmured back. “My sweet brother. Clever and wicked sometimes, but mine. Mine always.”

Loki choked, and then all at once, his face was buried in Thor’s chest as he released great, heaving sobs. His nails, now black as night, clawed at Thor’s cape, and Thor held him close, petting and shushing.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t want you? Wouldn’t love you?”

“You h-hate Jotun,” Loki managed.

Thor paused. “I...did, I suppose.” His hands stroked Loki’s hair thoughtfully. “But if you’re Jotun, and I don’t hate you, then maybe...I was wrong.”

Loki stared up at him, crystalline tears clinging to his eyelashes. “You’re never wrong.” He huffed a laugh.

“Oh, you and I both know that isn’t true.” Thor grinned and ran both hands down Loki’s back, ending when he gripped Loki’s ass firmly in both hands.

Loki yelped.

“Now this is still very well-known territory. Shall we see what potential surprises lie in wait for us? I would very much like to trace every line on your skin. With my fingers, mayhaps with my tongue…”

Shuddering, Loki felt a familiar heat growing in his belly.

And then...a not-so-familiar one.

He blushed, and Thor raised one hand to brush his fingertips across the flushed skin.

“For example, that’s a new one. You’re...you really are lovely, Loki.”

The comment only made Loki blush more, and he bit his lip.

“There might be another...hiccup.”

“Oh?” Thor didn’t try to hide his expression, concern and confusion and interest.

“I’m not positive, but I think… I might…” Loki huffed and thunked his head against Thor’s shoulder in frustration. “There is no way to make this less awkward.”

“What’s wrong, brother? How can I help?”

Loki’s shoulders slumped, and he pushed away from Thor’s embrace.

“I’m going to...to lie down. And you’re going to look at me. And then...then you can decide if...if you…” He swallowed, and then with a growl, threw himself backward on his bed and spread his legs.

And waited.

There was silence for a moment. Loki could practically feel Thor’s confusion, and then suddenly—

A gasp.

“Is it that bad?” Loki asked, stomach clenching.

“Loki…” Thor’s voice was a groan. A hot, desperate sound that made Loki’s prick twitch in interest, despite his unease. “Oh, brother. You…”

Taking a breath, Loki reached down with one hand to confirm his suspicions. Down past where his penis rested against his belly, toward the juncture between his legs.

Where usually he would find a soft, furred sac, there was now a smooth, hairless slit. Dipping a finger inside, he encountered a wet heat and an entrance that allowed him passage from the first knuckle, to the second, to—

“Brother,” Thor choked out.

“Do you hate it?” Loki whispered.

“How could I?” Thor’s voice was so earnest, it made Loki prop himself up on one elbow so that he might look the other man in the eyes. “Everything about you is a gift, and there is no part of you that I do not cherish. This is certainly new, but I am…” he swallowed, “very interested in exploring this new set of circumstances with you.”

Loki hummed and pulled his finger out. That was good, he supposed, as he trailed the wet digit upwards. Thor was amenable, and he—

“Oh!” Loki gasped.

“Brother?”

Loki moved his finger again experimentally and gasped again. “I seem to have come with a full set,” he moaned.

“Loki.” Thor’s chest heaved, and he swayed where he stood as though unable to decide if he should stay put or draw closer. “Brother, please. Let me see you. Let me touch you.”

“You still want to?” Part of Loki still couldn’t believe it. Even in this monstrous form, Thor still wanted him?

Thor nodded emphatically and licked his lips. “Oh, yes. Mayhaps this Jotun form will help cool the fire in me, because it burns so hot for you that I fear I might melt on the spot.”

Loki giggled, delighted and surprised, and he leaned back again.

“Then have at me. But please take the armor off, first. I’ve no desire to get chafed by anything other than your beard, tonight.”

Thor’s clothes flew from his body, and in moments he was clambering atop his brother on the plush bed. He shuddered as he lowered himself atop Loki’s smaller form, delighting at the temperature change.

“Norns, Loki. You’re cool to the touch, like a drink of spring water. I want to swallow you whole.”

Loki giggled again and squirmed beneath Thor. “Then maybe—“

He was cut off as Thor sealed their mouths together, tongue surging past Loki’s lips like he really was trying to drink the Jotun down.

Loki moaned and wrapped both legs tightly around Thor’s waist, holding him close.

Thor wanted him. Even like this, Thor wanted him.

“Loki,” Thor growled into his mouth, “can I touch you?”

“You are,” Loki gasped.

Thor grinned, eyes alight with desire. “Can I touch you anywhere I like, then?”

Shivering, Loki nodded. “Y-you may.”

With no further preamble, Thor shoved himself eagerly down the bed, maneuvering one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and crowding in close to breathe hotly between cool, blue thighs.

Loki mewled. The position wasn’t new. Thor had devoured him before in every way possible, but this…

This…

Loki tossed his head when Thor licked a wet line along the length of his slit, parting his folds and dallying tenderly at the small bundle of nerves he found at the top.

“Oh, Loki…” Thor groaned into him, and Loki could feel the vibrations course along his skin like lightning. “Are you quite sure you are a Jotun? You’re so very hot down here. You cannot possibly be a frost giant.”

Opening his mouth to reply, whatever Loki was going to say was cut off as Thor sealed his mouth over Loki’s sensitive pearl again, sucking gently and making his brother cry out in desperation.

Even having Thor’s throat and tongue around his prick hadn’t prepared him for this. All the sensation narrowed down into one point, surrounded and coaxed into a roaring fire by his brother’s mouth.

He could hear himself faintly, chanting his brother’s name, but it was hard to care when the roaring of blood in his ears was so very loud.

And then there was pressure between his legs, a blunt penetration, and that had to be one of Thor’s fingers inside him. Unlike times before, no oil was needed to slick the way, and Loki cried out at the deep slide as Thor pushed ever further. Turning his head to muffle his sounds into his pillow, Loki shuddered and bucked, trying to get closer to both Thor’s fingers and his mouth.

It was delicious. Similar to previous pleasures, and yet…

Loki came quickly, the new sensations too much to stand, and he shivered and shook underneath Thor’s ministrations.

But instead of finding his desire quenched, Loki felt it burn only hotter. His prick lay hard and unfulfilled against his belly, and between his legs, his slick coated both his slit and Thor’s hand.

“More!” he managed to gasp into the room.

Thor, who had begun to slow, glanced upward, licking his lips. His head tilted. “You are...unfulfilled?”

“Thor, please! Make me come again. It’s so hot. I need more!”

Groaning, Thor crawled upward for a kiss, leaning in slowly so that Loki could reject him if he desired, but Loki did no such thing. His arms shot forward, black fingernails sinking into his brother’s blond hair and tugging him closer, mouth sucking and biting at Thor’s own.

“I burn for you,” he growled.

Thor gave a deep laugh. “Such a hot-blooded Jotun. You are a marvel, Loki.”

From his position, it was easy enough to sink a finger back into Loki’s wet heat, and Loki gasped, clenching around it.

“I want more than your fingers,” he growled.

“More than my tongue?” Thor teased. “What would you like, then?”

“I want you to fill me completely. Don’t you dare make me beg, brother. I will be— ooh! I will be utterly cross with you.”

“Then you shall have me,” Thor murmured, nipping along the shell of one of Loki’s ears. “Though I do wonder… Can all of me really fit in here? Do you think you can take me? You are a rather small Jotun.”

Loki was certain to snap back, but Thor cut him off by teasing another finger at his entrance. The added size made Loki’s eyes widen, and he clenched his jaw.

He knew… Well. He’d heard stories of how it could be for a maiden’s first time. Tearing and bleeding and pain. It wasn’t a thing he’d even considered until this very moment. He wanted Thor, of course, but he didn’t want...that.

“I…” For once, Loki had nothing to say.

Thor withdrew his hand from Loki’s opening, moving instead to pet at him gently, rubbing at his folds, dancing through his slick.

“Don’t worry, little brother. Have I ever hurt you before?”

Loki shook his head.

“I certainly shall not start now. We’ll go slowly, and only as much as you’re ready for. And if you’re in pain, tell me, and I will stop. All right?”

Loki nodded, and Thor smiled down at him.

“As we always have been, yes? I’m not about to change just because you’ve a quim, now.”

Loki released a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

He knew. He knew he could trust Thor. Despite Thor’s brashness and his...less-than-delicate mannerisms, he had never hurt Loki. It would be easy enough, Loki supposed, if Thor wanted to. Loki certainly had the benefit of being a very strong sorcerer, but Thor was just so...so very big. And strong. And in intimate moments like this, it would be simple to be careless and crush Loki beneath him.

But Thor never had.

And he never would.

Loki knew that.

He settled back into his pillows and blankets, thighs relaxing and parting.

“I know, Thor.”

Thor grinned and nosed at Loki’s cheek. “I love you, little brother.”

Loki chucked. “I love you too, you brute. Now get back to servicing me. I’ve got a feeling that my recovery period is now far less than it used to be. And I expect you to take full advantage of it.”

“Oh?” Thor’s voice hummed through his chest, vibrating against Loki’s skin. “And how many orgasms will you be wanting, my little Jotun?”

“Until I can’t, anymore.”

“Then I’d better start seeing to you, shouldn’t I?”

Loki clasped Thor close as his finger returned to Loki’s entrance, slipping in easily once more. Thor worked him gently for a bit, encouraging Loki to relax into it once more.

“Another, Thor. This feels amazing.”

“All right. Remember to breathe, Loki.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, but then his jaw dropped on a moan as Thor worked another finger in alongside the first, opening him further. He panted as Thor began to rock, moving both his arm and Loki’s hips in a smooth wave, fingers pressing deep.

When Thor shifted, twisting his hand so that his thumb could rub against that hard bundle of nerves, Loki bucked and yelped. His cock dribbled onto his belly, twitching in pleasure.

“Thor!” Loki scrabbled at Thor’s shoulders, desperate for purchase.

“That’s it, Loki. You’re doing so well. I’m going to make you feel so good, brother. You’re so beautiful. So lovely.”

Thor’s litany drifted in one ear and out the other. Loki couldn’t be troubled overmuch to parse out everything he said. Not when Thor was making him feel so, so very good.

“You’re so tight, Loki. Are you sure you can take me?”

Loki gave a garbled moan and tossed his head, grinding down against Thor’s hand. “More,” he managed.

“Norns, Loki. Look at you.”

Thor leaned in to lick along the lines that decorated Loki’s hips, and the Jotun squirmed.

“Thor…”

“I know. I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Thor pressed a third finger in, wanting to make sure Loki was loose and that he wouldn’t tear. Thor would rather die than hurt his little brother, especially when being entrusted with a gift such as this.

“Relax, brother. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Loki whined and clawed at Thor’s shoulders, panting. He felt so full. Clenching around Thor’s fingers, he shuddered and released even more slick. Eager.

Humming, Thor withdrew a little so that he could watch his hand work. It was mesmerizing. Loki was a deep blue around his fingers, swollen with lust, and he glistened in the light.

Licking his lips, Thor glanced at his brother’s face, flushed and glowing with sweat, then brought his free hand down between Loki’s legs as well, gathering up moisture.

Loki didn’t question it, merely laid back and shuddered and quaked beneath Thor’s ministrations.

Grinning, Thor shifted just enough to slide the middle finger on his free hand into Loki’s ass.

The reaction was immediate.

Loki howled and shook, scrambling to gain purchase on Thor, on the sheets, on anything he could. His belly clenched, his back arched, and he writhed as Thor alternated his thrusts. His cries escalated until they broke, and Loki shrieked as he came, spasming in Thor’s hold.

Moments passed, and Loki continued to twitch, full-body shudders running over him.

Thor pulled his hands away to wipe them on the sheets, then returned to petting Loki’s fevered skin gently.

“Little brother…” he cooed. “Do you want me, now? Are you ready?”

Loki nodded mutely, arms extending and hands searching for Thor even as he shivered.

Thor lied down upon him, Loki’s skin still cool despite the flush of sex, and bracketed him in with strong arms.

Loki whined and leaned upward for a kiss, which Thor instantly gave. Kissing Loki was a delight. It always had been. And even as Thor positioned himself to enter his brother, Loki refused to let his lips go. So Thor stopped trying.

Loki was…

Loki was heat. Smooth, wet heat that seemed so incongruous with being a Jotun. Eyes closed, it was almost like nothing had changed. Loki sounded the same, tasted the same, felt the same…

Loki was still Loki. Still his baby brother.

Why had he even considered otherwise?

Keening, Loki bucked against Thor as his channel bloomed between them. Thor sunk deep, deeper than his fingers, and Loki cradled him perfectly.

“Oh, Thor… Thor…” Loki hiccupped, and Thor immediately looked for signs of distress, but he could find none.

Reading the worry on his face, Loki shook his head. “It’s good. Brother, you feel good.”

“I haven’t hurt you, little Jotun?” Thor smiled and traced one delicate eyebrow with his thumb.

“Mm, no. No, it’s… Please move, Thor. Give me pleasure.”

Thor groaned and slid back only a fraction before rocking forward again.

“Oh, norns…” Loki’s eyes clenched shut, chest heaving.

“How does it feel, Loki?”

“Amazing. It’s...it’s— haaah… I’m so full, Thor.”

This was pleasure. This was ecstasy. Bedding his brother, making him come, wringing all those sounds of delight from this throat. Thor wanted for nothing.

With a growl, Thor hunched forward and ground their pelvises together, intending to stimulate Loki’s clitoris between them.

Success.

“Thor! Oh! Yes!”

Pelvis against Loki’s clit, belly against Loki’s cock, and surrounded completely by Loki’s newfound sheath, Thor rocked them both gently.

Loki, for his part, panted and stared upward blearily, red eyes watering.

“So beautiful, Loki. You are so lovely.”

Loki bit his lip and looked momentarily embarrassed, then leaned forward again to press their lips together.

They moved like that for what felt like an age. Slow, unhurried, gentle.

Tears continued to seep from Loki’s eyes into the pillow beneath, but they were not tears of pain. Thor occasionally brushed them away, but neither man was particularly bothered by them.

Their breath was hot and sweet between them, shared in the space between their mouths, passed back and forth on whimpers and groans.

And unexpectedly, Loki crescendoed again.

His body seized, cunt fluttering around Thor’s cock, and by the time he had come down from the high, Loki’s face was adorned with the most self-satisfied grin Thor had seen in a while.

“Good?” Thor growled.

In reply, Loki nodded and grinned.

“Gonna fuck you properly, now.”

“Mm, ‘kay.”

Loki stretched leisurely, one arm reaching back to brace himself against the headboard, and Thor took that as permission to draw back and snap his hips forward.

Thoroughly relaxed and loose, Loki felt no pain at all. Just a deep yearning to reach orgasm again. And this time…

He wrapped his free hand around his cock.

As Thor drove forward, Loki gasped, breaths nearly punched out of his lungs. It felt like Thor was deep enough to come out his throat. His channel burned with heat, every nerve on fire.

Thor hauled Loki onto his shaft, large hands clamped around delicate hipbones, and Loki surged downward to help him.

They strove together like that, no words necessary, through two more vaginal orgasms. And when Loki’s head started buzzing, he licked his lips, dry from his moaning, to demand, “Come inside me, brother.”

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor growled.

“Yes,” Loki giggled. “Fuck me. Take me. Possess me. I’m yours, Thor.”

That proved to be Thor’s undoing.

Growling, he released inside Loki, kissing his mouth desperately as he did so.

Loki quickened his pace on his cock, toes curling from the feel of Thor’s come inside him. Filling him. Oh…

Thor’s larger hand closed over Loki’s batting it away. The grip was hotter, more calloused, and utterly delicious.

Loki orgasmed in less than a minute, pearly white jets shooting as high as his own collarbones. Black nails clawed at Thor’s back, and Loki’s jaw dropped on a long moan.

As he came down, Thor petted gently along his cooling skin, fingertips following the lines and whorls of Loki’s Jotun markings. And Loki simply basked in it, until the feel of drying semen became too much.

He squirmed, gasping when Thor’s soft cock slipped free, loosing a steady stream of fluid from between his legs.

Before he could grumble about it, however, Thor murmured, “I love you.”

Loki swallowed. Then smiled. “Even like this?”

“In all ways. In every shape. Every day. No matter what, Loki.”

Loki sighed, focusing on the feel of Thor’s skin against his own, on the look of adoration in those blue eyes.

“And I you, brother.”


End file.
